fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Jade Barroth
Jade Barroth is a renegade subspecies of the Barroth that makes an appearance in Monster Hunter World: Iceborne. Physiology Known as Ice Crushing Wyverns, they cover themselves in snow for protection, in much the same way Barroth cover themselves in mud but also have the addition of the snow hardening to thick frost which adds further protection to their arsenal. The Jade Barroth's crown is also larger than its desert cousin and is capable of unleashing a miasma of frost from its nostrils that freeze an opponent solid so that the Brute Wyvern can finish off the adversary with ease. Behavior Jade Barroth are highly territorial and relentless if pushed to their limits. Unlike the regular Barroth that is relatively docile unless provoked, the Jade Barroth identifies the hunter immediately as hostile and will go on a rampage until the hunter is dead or out of sight; this also applies to other large predators such as Beotodus, Banbaro and even Barioth. Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain Minimal - Extremely Low - Low - (Average) - High - Extremely High - Apex - Legend Main Prey: Neopterons (Vespoids) Arch-Rivals: Banbaro Behavior Towards Other Monsters In-game, Jade Barroth acts the same as the regular Barroth with the exception of desroying the trees within Area 1; likely as an instinctual recognition of the advantage Banbaro (the brute wyverns rival) has with them. Tracks Tracks: Same tracks as Barroth but with Jade/Frost prefix Specific Locale Interactions * Jade Barroth goes to sleep at the top right of Area 3 of the Hoarfrost Reach; a distant away from the Beotodus sleeping place. * Jade Barroth sleeps in the centre of the Hoarfrost region in the Guiding Lands; it does leave the Hoarfrost region to enter the Forest region but when it does its snowball tossing attacks, it will toss solid rocks instead that deal purely physical damage. Abilities Jade Barroth sports the same fighting style as the regular Barroth but switches it up with having the ability to produce thick strong frost armour on its body, the U turn charge along with unleashing bursts of frost from its nostrils that freeze hunters solid; akin to Velkhanas ice breath. Rage and Tired States *Rage State: Its eyes glow bright red while it froths black smoke from the mouth. Its movements are 1.75x faster. *Tired State: It will leak saliva from its mouth - it will fail to unleash frost miasma - it will trip over when doing a charge - its movements are 0.75x slower. Mounts Jade Barroth is mounted the same way as the regular Barroth but there is a difference of mount tolerance with Jade being harder to topple. Minor Notes/Alterations * Jade Barroths attacks Popo, Beotodus, Banbaro, Viper Tobi-Kadachi, Fulgur Anjanath and Barioth on sight without provocation. * Jade Barroth takes a quicker amount of time to get exhausted compared to the regular Barroth but this does also apply to rage mode. * Breaking its head will put Jade Barroth in a permanent state of rage mode until it dies or it goes to sleep; it going to sleep naturally or by other means such as sleep ammo/coating will reverse the permanent rage mode state. * Jade Barroth has a special mode known as Frost Armour, this occurs when the snow around Jade Barroth hardens overtime and hasn't been broken off by the hunter; this greatly increases Jade Barroths defenses; requiring the hunter to use Purple Sharpness minimum to pierce the parts of the Barroths body that has the frost armour. The frost armour can be broken off after repeated attacks or barrel bombs. * If the Jade Barroth is toppled and is in its frost armour state, its back can be mined for extra materials. * Jade Barroth can unleash frost miasma from its nostrils when in a Pitfall Trap, the same way Deviljho can unleash dragom breath when stuck in a Pitfall Trap. * Jade Barroths alpha set uses the MH3U G-Rank design for the armour set while the beta set uses the MH3U High Rank design. * Some of its weapons have hidden Sleep status. Ecology Taxonomy Order: Saurischia Suborder: Theropoda Superfamily: Crown Head Wyvern Family: Barroth Jade Barroth are members of the Brute Wyvern class. Its closest relative is Barroth. Habitat Range Jade Barroth in the New World are significantly rarer than in the Old World and so far have only been sighted in the Hoarfrost Reach. Ecological Niche Jade Barroth like their Wildspire waste relatives feed on insects and Neopterons such as Vespoid. Jade Barroth are forced to coexist with rivals such as Banbaro that are known to challenge Jade Barroth on a daily basis with both receiving major wounds from such conflicts. Predators such as Viper Tobi-Kadachi avoid Jade Barroth as much as possible to avoid risk of death. Beotodus are much more advantage and have been known to successfully hunt down wounded Jade Barroths but a healthy one would demolish the piscine wyvern in a heartbeat. Even the apex of the Hoarfrost Reach; Barioth keep their distance from the Brute Wyvern due to the chances of Jade Barroth crushing Barioths bones with its attacks; The wyvern only risks it out of territorial disputes or a lack of food. Biological Adaptations Jade Barroth wears ice and snow on its body by secreting a special mucus known as Frozen Glob. It solidifies once mixed with snow or ice. This mucus gets stronger and stronger overtime after exposure to frost which allows the Jade Barroths body to become hard to pierce. Noticeably, Jade Barroth have a larger crown than their relatives. The reason why is unknown. The claws of Jade Barroth can cause frostbite with just a touch. With some older Jade Barroth, the claws can actually cause severe pain to them as well. Behaviour Jade Barroth are seemingly smarter than Barroth when it comes to using its offensive attacks but are also significantly more aggressive; any sign of a threat means instant desire to kill compared to the regular Barroth that would atleast sending warning roars. Attacks Note: It no longer is able to shake its body to unleash snow everywhere; it also doesn't do the side-mud/snow toss that Barroth does in World. Note: Its charging speed is 1.5 higher than that of the regular Barroth charging speed. U Turn Charge: It does the U turn charge that Jade Barroth is known for as its signature move but it can now change up the size of the U pathing when doing this charge; from widespread U to a small U; dependant on the hunters positions. Snowball Toss: It can toss snowballs that Jade Barroth is known for in MH3U; except the number of snowballs it can toss is now completely randomised in number; from 3 to 9 frostball projectiles are possible. Inflicts Iceblight. Charged Charge: It will aim its head at the targeted hunter for several seconds; it will turn if the hunter proceeds to move before the Jade Barroth then charges at extremely fast speeds before getting on all four before it falls down; it unleashes bursts of wind gust while doing this charge attack. This attack is its highest damage dealing attack and can be an instant OHKO if the Jade Barroth is tempered. 360 Tail Spin: It will proceed to keep one leg forward while crouching before then spinning its tail 360 degrees to hit any hunters nearby. Forceful Hipcheck: It will take a single step and then hipcheck extremely hard before taking back a few steps; it can sometimes combo-chain charges into these hipchecks if a hunter has dodged the charge. Triple Crown Slam: It will slam its head into the ground three times in a row in rapid succession; often combo-chaining this into a U turn charge. Nostril Frost Sneeze: Its nostrils will begin to fume before it then aims its head at the hunter but not to charge; rather to shoot a burst of frost miasma at the hunter; which freezes the hunter solid; akin to Velkhanas freezing attacks. Jade Barroth can then do a Charged Charge and cart the hunter if they don't get out in time. Sweeping Frost Sneeze: The same as the Nostril Frost Sneeze except it sweeps its head 180 degrees while unleashing the frost miasma. Freezes hunters solid and inflicts Iceblight. Frost Roundabout: This is an attack where Jade Barroth charges in circles around the entire area without a sign of stopping; this attack can go on for a fair bit of time unless a hunter uses a Flash Pod, Shock/Pitfall Trap, Clutch Caw, Physical Pod or anything that causes the Jade Barroth to flinch. Inflicts Iceblight. Physical Damage Effectiveness Head Impact: ★ Cutting: ★ Ranged: ★ Body Impact: ★ Cutting: ★★ Ranged: ★★ Arms Impact: ★★ Cutting: ★★★ Ranged: ★ Legs Impact: ★ Cutting: ★★ Ranged: ★★ Tail Impact: ★ Cutting: ★★ Ranged: ★ Element Effectiveness *Fire = ★★★ *Water = N/A *Thunder = ★★★ *Ice = N/A *Dragon = ★★ Status Effectiveness *Poison = ★★ *Sleep = ★ *Paralysis = ★★ *Blast = ★★★ *Stun = ★★★ *Blind = ★ Carves Quests Turf Wars Note: Jade Barroth has two turf wars with Barioth; one where it loses and another where it ties. Jade Barroth vs Beotodus Beotodus will attempt to slam its sword head onto Jade Barroth in which Jade Barroths responds with a charge and a strong uproot which lifts Beotodus off the ground and tosses the piscine wyvern onto the ground, dealing scaled damage to Beotodus. Jade Barroth vs Banbaro Jade Barroth will instantly charge directly at the Banbaro in which Banbaro prepares to do the same; as Banbaro charges, Jade Barroth changes its aim and charges to the side; dodging Banbaro's charge and then proceeds to ram its crown into Banbaro's leg while the brute is still charging; causing the Banbaro to fall over while Jade Barroth slams its crown into the brute wyverns body repeatedly, dealing scaled damage to Banbaro. Jade Barroth vs Barioth I Jade Barroth will charge at the Barioth right before the wyvern dodges and hipchecks, knocking the brute wyvern on the side, Barioth then jumps on the Brute Wyvern and bites it; dealing scaled damage to Jade Barroth. Jade Barroth vs Barioth II Jade Barroth will charge at the Barioth right before the wyvern dodges but then Jade Barroth counters Barioth with a hipcheck which knocks the wyvern mildly off balance before Jade Barroth rams its crown extremely hard into Barioths chin which cripples the wyvern and sends it tumbling down; dealing scaled damage to the Barioth. The Barioth gets back up and pounces on the Jade Barroths back and bites its backneck; causing the Brute Wyvern to trip and the Jade Barroth to take scaled damage. Notes * Jade Barroth sits between mid-tier and apex-tier which is why it can lose and win against Barioth in turf wars. * The Clutch Claw cannot pierce its shell when non-enraged, but will be able to when it is enraged and function normally. * Jade Barroth and Banbaro are considered rivals due to sharing similar niches and fighting styles. * Water Elemental attacks soften up the hard parts of its Frost Armour state in the same way that Fire Elemental attacks soften up the hard parts of Lavasioths body armour. * The creator of this page wishes that Jade Barioth was in Monster Hunter World: Iceborne. * The reasoning for this revamp is due to the absence of Jade Barroth in Iceborne while regular Barroth has been around since the base games launch. * It has all the same breaks as the standard Barroth. * Jade Barroths roar requires Earplugs to block. * The fanon-style explanation for the screenshot is a glitch of Jade Barroth entering the Wildspire region of the Guiding Lands. But in actuality, its a mod available on the PC version of Monster Hunter World that retextures the regular Barroth to retain the colouration that the Jade Barroth had: https://www.nexusmods.com/monsterhunterworld/mods/220/ Category:Monster Creation Category:Brute Wyvern Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Revamp Category:ElusiveSeeker Category:Large Monster Category:Ice Element Monster Category:Iceblight Monster Category:Snowman Monster Category:Subspecies